muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Fraggle Rock goofs
The creators of Fraggle Rock ran a professional production, but the occasional goof did manage to make it onsceen. Fraggle Rock Theme *When The Fraggles pop up behind the Doozers, Steve's head is seen, and Karen's arm is seen. *When Wembley runs to the Fraggle pond, Steve's arm is seen. Episode 101: Beginnings *Before the song Hip Hip Hooray, during a pan shot, a couple of performers in the background can be seen making their way to Fraggle Pond set. *During Hip Hip Hooray some puppeteer's heads are seen. *When Travelling Matt hits the wall with his hand, Dave Goelz's hand can be seen operating Matt's rod. Episode 103: Let the Water Run *As Red decorates for the extravaganza, Red's, Gobo's, & Mokey's lines are off sync but in the next shot the voices of the characters are back on sync. *Before Red begins her extravaganza, she asks the Fraggles "Are you ready?" in a wide shot. In this shot, Karen Prell (and her monitor) can be seen behind the rock Red is standing on. *Near the end of the episode, when Red says "You wanna see that again?" Boober is not present, but in the next shot he's suddenly there. Episode 104: You Can't Do That Without a Hat *Look Close before it cuts to a close up of Boober taking off his cap, you can see Dave Goelz's hand when he's about to remove it. Episode 105: The Thirty-Minute Work Week *At the beginning, when Gobo is about to retrive his postcard, you can see the top of Jerry Nelson's head. *During The Fireman's Anthem a puppeteer is seen preforming a Fraggle. Episode 108: The Terrible Tunnel *After Wembley discovers the terrible tunnel, and comes running back to Mokey and Boober, you can see Steve Whitmire's arm and head under Wembley. *When Gobo and Red tell The Storyteller that Wembley saved them,The end of Gobo's arm sock is seen. Episode 113: We Love You, Wembley *When Junior is walking towards Mokey and Wembley, they stay perfectly in the same spot when the camera pans to the right hand side, notibly because the performers were behind a Blue Screen. Episode 114: The Challenge *When Boober begins singing Dixie Wailin' he takes his cap off, but when Gobo and Red begin singing his cap suddenly is back on his head. Episode 120: The Garden Plot *When Uncle Matt is riding on the skateboard, watch closley and viewers will see Dave Goelz's hand briefly. Episode 121: Gobo's Discovery *When a person picked up Travelling Matt for the hair cut, Dave Goelz's hand can be seen performing Matt's rods. *When Red comes in after Gobo's done singing, viewers can see her right leg but the foot is not seen. *During The Me I Wanna Be, only Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, and Red are in the room, but when they are in the Great Hall, Boober suddenly appears behind Mokey, but he didn't appear in Gobo and Wembley's Room. Episode 203: The Trash Heap Doesn't Live Here Anymore *The Trash Heap refers Philo as Gunge when they told her that the Gorgs plan to move here. Episode 213: Red's Club *When Gobo walks up to Cotterpin, Jerry Nelson's head is visible. Episode 215: Manny's Land of Carpets *When Large Marvin shouts "All you can eat" a bunch of Fraggles join including Wembley right next to Marvin, but in the next shot, Wembley is next to Gobo. Episode 219: Doomsday Soup *During the Rock-quake, all the Fraggles and Doozers were shaking from the moveness, but Gobo is there and he dosen't move from the Rock-quake. Episode 309: Wembley and the Mean Genie *The Genie asks the Fraggles, "I wouldn't want to leave Fraggle Rock knowing how much you'd all miss me, right?" The Fraggles gather and tell him "No." At this point, Gobo comes out from behind one Fraggle, and Jerry Nelson's arm becomes visible going into the puppet. *Several times during the episode, the top of Richard Hunt's head is visible beneath the Genie. Episode 310: The Secret Society of Poobahs *Look close after "Keep On Smiling" when Mokey drops back in the pool, you can see Jerry Nelson's hand holding onto Gobo feet. Episode 311: The Beanbarrow, the Burden and the Bright Bouquet *When the World's Oldest Fraggle puts his arm around Henchy, you can see Dave Goelz's finger on his walking stick. Episode 312: Gobo's School for Explorers *Watch closely, and you can briefly see Jerry Nelson's arm performing Gobo when he's walking by himself. Episode 404: Uncle Matt's Discovery *A couple of times in The T. Matthew Fraggle Room, you can see Jerry Nelson's and Dave Goelz's heads under Gobo and Travelling Matt. Episode 407: The Perfect Blue Rollie *When Boober is pushing Gobo, Wembley, Mokey, & Red from his Rollie, one of the puppeteers head is seen. *When Wembley falls backwards during the cave in, you can see Steve Whitmire's Hand. Episode 410: Red's Blue Dragon *When Gobo says, "Now I lost everybody," Jerry Nelson's hair can be seen. Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Goofs